Tell her I love her
by Eragonfan12
Summary: What if instead of Beckendorf it was Percy that died? What would happen? How would Annabeth react? First story. Oneshot. Read and Reveiw!


**Hey Guys! This is my very first story and I'm still kind of new to this so if you would like to leave a reveiw, that would be very nice. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan. But we all know that, right?**

* * *

><p>Tell her I love her<p>

**Beckendorf's POV**

_Darn it!_

This is humiliating. Here I am, a demigod, and I can't even defend myself against two giants. I had just finished up with the Greek fire bombs and was heading towards the rendezvous point where Percy and I were supposed to meet, when I saw a half-blood and two giants walking in my direction. Quickly, I snuck into the gallery and grabbed a dozen cans of peaches off the shelf and stuffed them in my bag, then I made out like I was trying to sneak back into the engine room.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

the the half-blood called. I turned and ran. I was, unfortunately, too slow. One of the giants was able to grab me by the arm and hurl me into the wall. Ow, did that hurt. Dazed, I tried to draw my sword, but just then, something hit me in the back of my head. I blacked out. When I came to, I was being held by two giants, one on each arm. There was a large crowd of monsters, so I couldn't see what was going on.

"Nakamura!"

some one shouted. The demigod who had captured me walked through the crowd. "Success, my lord," he said, "we found him just as we were told." He clapped his hands, and the giants that held me walked forward. There stood Kronos, dressed in a white tee shirt, a pair of jeans and flip-flops. In his hands he held a scythe He looked just like Luke, except for his eyes, they were pure gold in color. Percy stood there too, his left hand gripping his sword, and he an ugly gash on his right arm. He was looking dazed, like couldn't remember his name. When he saw me he his expression turned to one of horror.

"No!"

He shouted. I looked at him then glanced at my watch, I was trying tell him that the bombs were timed and set. He look like he was trying to understand. One of the giants growled, "We found him amidships, trying to sneak into the engine room. Can we eat him now?" "Soon." Kronos replied. He then scowled at Nakamura. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?" He asked. "He was going _towards_the engine room, my lord." Nakamura replied. "How do you know that?" Kronos said imposingly. "Er . . ." The demigod shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Percy looked like the light bulb was finally turning on. _Buy the story, _I thought desperately, _please buy the story._ Kronos hesitated, "Open his bag." He said. _No! _One of the giants grabbed my duffel bag and dumped it upside down. Panicked monsters leaped backwards; if my bag really did contain jars of Greek fire, then I'd leap backwards too, but all that came out was the jars of peaches that I'd stuffed in there. Kronos looked like he'd blow up the ship himself. "Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?" Nakamura turned pale. "Um-" "And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually to CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" Kronos barked. The half-blood scrambled backwards in terror, then turned on his heels and ran.

_Damn it!_

Percy met my eyes and asked, _How long? _I touched my index finger and thumb together, making a zero. Kronos turned to Percy and gave cruel smile. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks." He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm-the Titan lord's symbol. I heard Percy mutter rather incoherently, "Communication device . . . spy at camp." _A spy!_ Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies."

We couldn't compromise the mission, it was just worth too much. I mouthed one word at him: _GO. _Percy shook his head, _No. _I raised my hand to my watch, ready to set off the explosives at a moments notice. I thought about Silena, and what I was leaving behind. I really wasn't ready to die, and I knew I had a lot going for me, a really great girlfriend, collage in the fall, I had my whole life out ahead of then, a _dracaenae _hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" This was it.

Percy hurled his sword at Kronos. It bounced off, of course, but it did startle him. At the same time, a massive wave washed over the port side of the ship, shaking it violently. Percy pushed through the crowd of monsters to where I was standing. He grabbed my arm and together we jumped off the starboard side of the ship towards the water-a hundred feet below. As we fell, though arrows did whistle around us, and once a spear flew by my arm, nothing touched me, I think that was because Percy was on top of me as we fell, protecting me. Percy was not as lucky, however. I felt an impact as we fell, but I as was not in pain, I wondered what had happened. Then I looked up to see three arrows protruding from Percy's back. Two in his left shoulder blade, and one just beneath his right. I expected him to cry out, but he just winced and said nothing. As we neared the water, I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back. At the same same I heard Percy cry out in pain. I looked up to see a massive javelin impaling Percy in the small of his back. It had gone clean through his back and came out his stomach. That was why I had been poked in _my_ back. At that moment Percy and I crashed into the sea.

Because I was with Percy I was saved from the pain of falling from a hundred feet into the water. Ouch, does that hurt! Anyway, when we came back up to the surface, the water around us was filled with Percy's blood. As weak as he was, Percy willed the currents to push us away from the ship. One hundred, one hundred fifty, two hundred yards away Percy nodded weakly. I tapped my wristwatch. Even from where we were in the water, the the heat still seared my body. The ship exploded in massive green fireball, lighting up the night.

"Beck... Beck help me, I'm too weak to move." "Hold on, Perce, It'll be okay," I said frantically. "Look, Beck I'm dying. Tell Annabeth... tell her that I love her, okay? And tell her I'm sorry that I didn't tell that to her in person, too." Now I was really worried. "Shut up, Percy, you can tell her that yourself. And you're not dying, water heals you, right? So you'll be just fine." The water surrounding us was crimson with blood. Percy shook his wearily. "Some wounds are much for the water to heal, and before they captured you, I fought Kronos. He got me on my arm, and you know about his blade." I nodded. "Please, Perc—" but he interrupted me. Gripping my arm he said, "Beck listen, I can feel my life force draining away. I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Annabeth, okay? Take care of her and also be strong for her, 'cause she won't have any strength herself. Promise me Beck." he pleaded. I wiped a tear away and said, "I promise."

"Good, I can rest in peace now, knowing that." He smiled and closed his eyes. His grip went slack and his chest fell. It didn't rise again. "Perce. Percy! PERCY!" I shouted. It was in vain. Percy Jackson was dead. I sobbed. "Oh Perce, what am I going to do now?What am I going to tell the others?" Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the waves grew bigger, like sea the was mourning the loss of its only child-which it was. The waves grew to titanic proportions, and now I was getting scared for my own life. _Release the boy! _A massive voice rumbled. It seemed very angry, but at the time, very sad. It didn't come from any particular place, but all around me. "Good-bye, Percy," I whispered. Then I let go of his body. The sea pulled it downwards. The last image I had of him was a smile on his dead face. When the body disappeared, instantly, the sea calmed down. I felt a current push me along towards the beach at camp half-blood. _My thanks for releasing my child, mortal._

With a start, I realized that voice had been Poseidon's. I felt bad for the old sea king, I'd heard a rumor somewhere that Percy was Poseidon's favorite son. It must really hard on him to lose him. If it was this hard Poseidon, I wondered how hard it would be on Annabeth. Poor girl, everyone, except Percy, knew that she really liked him. The last time everyone thought he was dead, she'd cried her heart out, now that he really was dead, I wondered how she'd take this one.

The sun's first rays were just coming up over the sea when I landed at the beach. Conner Stolle was on lookout duty when I arrived. He fell out of the tree in surprise. "Beckendorf!" He yelled, "What happened? Where's Percy?" He stopped when he saw my expression. "Oh no. Poor Annabeth. Holy Zeus, when she finds out..." He trailed off.

We walked towards the dining pavilion. People streamed out, laughing and chattering probably saying, _They're back! Maybe they brought back souvenirs! _I walked slowly, no need to rush and tell them what a loser I am. Chiron galloped up in centaur form, his horse half a white stallion from the waist down. He was closely fallowed by Silena and Annabeth. Silena rushed up and gave me a big hug. "Hey! You're back!" Annabeth looked around the area like she thought Percy might be hiding. If only he was.

"Where's Percy?" Before I could answer that, Nico jumped out of a tree. Or, rather the shadow of the tree. He looked like he'd been crying. "Beck," he said, "How did it happen?" There was a collective gasp among the crowd of campers at his words. It was common knowledge that Nico was the son of Hades, and therefore, knew if some one was dead or alive. I told them the story. "...About two hundred yards away, we blew up the ship. Percy died in the water a few minutes later."

Everyone stood around in shocked silence. The news seemed almost too unreal to believe, I mean, we'd some campers, sure, but Percy? Our leader? It just wasn't fair! Annabeth stared at the ground. She started to sob. "No. It can't be. _Please." _Her chest heaved as tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, Clarisse pushed through the crowd and put arms around Annabeth. "Come on, brain, I'll make you some hot chocolate," she said, trying to be comforting. Annabeth looked like she didn't care about anything. Which was understandable. They walked off in the direction of the big house. The rest of the crowd dispersed in groups of two and three, leaving Silena, Chiron and myself alone.

Silena spoke, "I'm glad you're not dead too, Charlie."

"Thanks, Sil, but that doesn't help Annabeth. I wish that it'd been me instead of Percy, He was too young too die, and he certainly didn't deserve it," I spoke glumly.

"Charles Beckendorf, are you telling that you'd rather be the one dead and me be the one crying?" She was getting angry.

"No, Sil, but it was my fault that Percy died, and besides, he was more important then me," I said, trying to calm her down. "We're all equal here, Charlie, and you couldn't stop what happened, it wasn't your fault, it was one of those things that nobody to wants to happen, but they do anyway. The best thing you can do is remember what he died for, honor that and fight for it. He would want you to move on anyways."

She said that with firmness, like she was really trying her best tell to get me to stop blaming myself.

"I guess I should. It's just that, it's really hard..." I trailed off and no spoke after I did. I turned to Chiron.

"What are we going to do now, Chiron? With Percy gone, the attack should be soon," I asked the centaur.

"I do not know, Beckendorf, I had hoped that Percy would lead us, but now..." He paused, after a moment, he continued.

"Prepare for battle the best we can, I suppose." With that, He turned and galloped back to the big house.

"I need to talk to Annabeth; Percy wanted me to say a few things to her," I said. She nodded, "Okay, I'll meet you in the dining pavilion." She turned and walked away. I found Annabeth sitting on the front porch with Clarisse. She was crying like there's no tomorrow. _There actually might not be, _I thought offhandedly. "Annabeth?" I asked. No response except more crying. Instead, Clarisse scowled at me. "What do you want? Can't you see that she's not in the best of moods?" "I'm sorry Annabeth, I don't want to disturb you right now, but Percy wanted me to tell you a few things." She looked up quickly. "W-what did he s-say?" she asked tearfully. "He told me to tell you that he loved you, and that he was sorry he didn't tell you himself." Instantly there was a new bout of crying.

"Thanks a lot, metal head, you got her crying again." Clarisse didn't look too happy. "No, no," Annabeth quickly amended, "It's okay, it's just that he never told me he loved me, and I never told him either. And now only when he's..." she faltered, "gone, is it that I know." She looked like she was about to cry again. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, I don't think he wanted it be that way, but at least you did get to find out about it," I said, trying to console her. It was to no avail, she burst into a new round of tears. Clarisse glared at me, "Why don't you just leave, you're just making it worse." I nodded and walked away. Why was life so unfair? Why did bad things happen to good people? The answers to those questions I did not know. I did not know if I would ever find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whatcha think of it? Please tell me. <strong>


End file.
